Galactic Imperium
Announcements *Protectorate with NOVA *A New Empire (late DoE) *Protectorate with TSCE Galactic Imperium Charter Preamble We, the yellow nations, and members, of the Galactic Imperium, establish this charter to bring together this unified alliance. With the creation of this charter, we bring together each nation in order to keep our sovereignty, provide war aid, defense, and further each nation's individual growth, and the growth of the alliance known as, Galactic Imperium. Article I Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission I. In order to join the Galactic Imperium you must apply in the appropriate thread in the Galactic Imperium’s forums. II. After posting the topic, a member in the High Command will either grant or deny your entry into the Galactic Imperium. Section 2: Membership I. Galactic Imperium Applicants, may not be in any other alliance except Galactic Imperium. All nations must be the team color, known as yellow. Article II Expulsion & Resignation Section 1: Expulsion I. If a member is found guilty of breaking this charter, by the High Command, the said member will be eligible for expulsion. II. In cases that the said member did damage to the Galactic Imperium, military action and or demanding reps is possible. Section 2: Resignation I. Members in order to resign properly must make a resignation topic in the appropriate area. II. Former members who did not resign properly and still have the member mask will be dealt by a case by cases basis. Article III Galactic Imperium Government Structu'''re Section 1: The Supreme Commander of the Galactic Imperium '''I. The Supreme Commander oversees everything, making sure everything is working smoothly and making decisions for the best interest of empire. II. The former Supreme Commander shall pick the next Supreme Commander. III. In a case that the Supreme Commander is nowhere to be seen the Grand General or Grand Admiral will be made the next Supreme Commander. Section 2: The Grand General or Grand Admiral of the Galactic Imperium I. The Grand General or Grand Admiral helps the Supreme Commander with overseeing the empire and also is a member of the High Command. II. The Grand General or Grand Admiral shall be picked by the Supreme Commander Section 3: The Imperial High Command I. The Imperial High Command guides the alliance makes sure the Supreme Commanders wishes are being followed. II. The Supreme Commander shall pick members in the High Command. Section 4: Ministers I. Minister of Foreign Affairs. a. The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall help form policies with other alliances. II. Minister of Defense a. The Minister of Defense is responsible for the defense and war captiaty of the alliance. III. Minister of Recruitment a. The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for recruiting new members. IV. Minister of Finance a. The Minister of Finance shall deal with all matters of Finance affairs. Section 5: General Assembly I. All members in good standing will be able to join the General Assembly II. The General Assembly votes on small matters and appoints the ministers. Article IV War and Defense Section 1: Alliance War I. The Supreme Commander must approve any alliance-wide war declarations and the Minister of Defense must carry it out. Section 2: Raiding I. Raiding is allowed as long as the nation is not on yellow, is not in an alliance, and is inactive. But no help will be given. II. If a member is being attacked by a raider, other members in the same range will be ready to strike if reps are not given. Article V Section 1: Merge I. Under this charter merging into another alliance will not be allowed. Article VI Section 1: Amendments I. A major Amendment occurred on July 14, 2009 II. Any part of this charter may be amended by the 80% of members voting yes on the change and with the Supreme Commanders approval besides Article V. Signed by George Patton, Supreme Commander of the Galactic Imperium Pillihp, Minister of Defense of the Galactic Imperium